


The Opening of Eyes and Hearts

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Realization, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: While investigating the Peril at End House, Miss Felicity Lemon comes to realize Captain Arthur Hastings' feelings for her.And that they are reciprocated.
Relationships: Arthur Hastings & Felicity Lemon & Hercule Poirot, Arthur Hastings/Felicity Lemon, Felicity Lemon & Hercule Poirot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Opening of Eyes and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosriteluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosriteluv/gifts).



She had never really thought about it before. Not once during the whole time she had worked with Mr. Poirot, and alongside his longtime friend Captain Hastings, had it ever occurred to Miss Lemon to stop and wonder if the good Captain may be harbouring romantic feelings for her. They saw each other so frequently, everyday except for Sundays, that his company she took rather as a necessity or common occurrence than as a willful choice. They were bound to bump into one another, after all. And if the man seemed to find his bumbling way into her office now and then it could only be expected. Only looking back as she sat in the Majestic Hotel's large ballroom, perhaps it was a bit more often than could be seen as normal. Hastings seemed to be always coming in to tell her about the latest race, his newest hobby, what stocks to buy or some other seemingly trivial thing. He always was present even if he needed to learn how to listen a _tad_ bit better.

She thought of the man's penchant for auburn haired beauties and she remembered the own color of her hair. He seemed to fancy girls with her coloring and now wondered if it wasn't by mistake afterall.

Looking at him now, sensing his disappointment when she had confessed she had been hoping that Poirot would join her, Miss Felicity Lemon began to ponder if perhaps Captain Arthur Hastings may be a tad in love with her. He seemed suddenly so very sweet and vulnerable, and seeking a way to repair any wounded feelings that she may have caused, the efficent little secretary tried to turn the disscussion off of their mutual boss and on to Arthur himself.  
As a rule, she had discovered, people quite preferred to talk about themselves more than about anybody else.

The Captain had seemed in better spirits after this and Felicity knew it had been probably due to the fact that she had shown _him_ some attention.

Returning to her hotel room, Felicity looked at her reflection and wondered why a man like Arthur Hastings would like her. Today she had dressed up but what he saw most days must have seemed like a very prim and proper woman whom had entered the middle of her years. She had long seen herself as a permanent spinister; a tad too fussy to earn the affections of most suitors and a bit too selective to want most of them anyway. Perhaps she was terribly like Poirot in that fashion. Watching the reversed image of herself suddenly frown in disapproval she wondered if any infatuation she had towards the plump Belgian detective had to do with a certain narcissicm.

There was also the fact that sex had always frightened her a fair deal.

Hercule Poirot and sex seemed two concepts diametrically opposed to one another. The man seemed incapable of fostering or holding on to any carnal idea and maybe that was why she had chosen him instead of Hastings to direct her affections towards. If she were to become Poirot's wife she need never concern herself with the duties associated with the role. All he would insist on would be that his tisane be served on time and that his laundry be sent to a service that did not make his collars too stiff.

The Captain, on the other hand, was a more sensual beast. She had seen the way that his eyes would take in a woman in that most impure way. She now suddenly realized that she had caught him looking at her in such a bold fashion more than once; his eyes lingering on her legs or turning to catch him staring at her round bottom. She had hastily swept these instances away, not liking the way it made her heart jump or the flood of warmth between her legs. The Captain seemed more than able to help that warmth grow to all areas of her body but that had seemed too frighteningly appealing.

Even thinking about it now, Felicity Lemon felt her nipples becoming hard underneath her black dress.  
"Stop yourself," she chided as she started to undress. "You're being silly!"

As she continued to undress, however, she thought of Arthur being in the room with her; his beautiful blue eyes on her as she stripped down to her bare skin. By the time she was completely naked in her hotel room, her nipples were still erect and her plain white panties wet and lying on the floor.

* * *

Throughout the rest of Poirot's investigation into the murder attempt of Magdala "Nick" Buckley the little secretary was aware of Captain Arthur Hastings' presence. They were usually in one another's company and Felicity could see how very well suited they were for each other and how very very comfortable. Whether they were sharing knowing glances in regards to their employer's fussiness in regards to the sizes of his eggs or thinking of the various different nicknames for Christian names, their personalities were complimentary.

Looking at Poirot, Miss Lemon began to see how they could never actually work out as anything besides a secretary and her boss. He was far too brilliant for one thing. And far too knowing of it. He hardly ever afforded her the respect she deserved in that regards; she was no idiot, herself. Yet the man made her feel that way sometimes and being honest with herself it often drove her crazy. He hardly ever sought her advice or opinion.

Arthur always did.

He often came into her office in search of her thoughts on this subject or that. And he liked to share with her the little things in life which brought him such childlike joy. Mr. Poirot often was tightlipped about his private thoughts. He also had an annoying habit of looking down his nose at the both of them, as if he were some king lowering himself to fraternize with children.

That was another aspect that she enjoyed about being with Captain Hastings: she could mother him. While Poirot would often react to her attempts with great irritation, Arthur enjoyed being fussed over. He was innocent at the same time as he was naughty, each in equal measure and both incredibly vexing yet hopelessly adorable.

And she was finding Arthur more and more irresistably attractive.

It was like her eyes had been opened for the first time and all she could see was a man, whom was her friend, but could be oh so more!

* * *

As they sat in the decaying mansion belonging to the supposedly late Nick Buckley, Miss Lemon was shocked when Poirot introduced her as a medium and expected her to perform an impromptu seance to contact Nick, herself. What shocked her even more, however, was when Arthur's hand went to her knee under the table. It was a little more than friendly like and sent up a shocking sensation all the way to that hidden and guarded area between her legs; Felicity felt the tingling sensation there and the warm pressure which signalled the subsequent flood of wetness. It was hard performing the fake seance in a state of pleasured excitement and all the while worried that Captain Hastings would smell her arousal somehow.

When Nick turned out to be alive _and_ the guilty one, it served as a bit of a distraction.

But only a _bit_.

* * *  
"I still can't believe that Poirot lied to us and had us all fooled!" Arthur Hastings exclaimed as he walked Miss Lemon back to her hotel room. "You think he could have at least warned us or something!"

"Mr. Poirot had his reasons," Felicity countered.

"I suppose so but still...he's lucky we all didn't die of a heart attack right there and then!"

Miss Lemon smiled as she placed her key inside of the lock.

"Well," Arthur said, looking rather sad. "I guess, I'll say goodnight and let you be."

He was about to leave when Felicity gently grabbed his arm, preventing him from abandoning her and leaving her alone with her unsatisfied desire. "Won't you come inside, Captain?" she requested softly. "I have something I wish to discuss with you."

The look of disappointment on Hastings' face was exchanged with a bright smile soon crowded with curiousity. "Why of course! If I can be of any help!"

Opening the door, Hercule Poirot's most dilligent associates went inside, the secretary closing the door behind them and placing the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door without her companion's knowledge.

When Arthur sat down in a chair, Miss Lemon looked at him with a secretive smile on her bright red lips.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked wonderfully clueless.

"Do you like me, Captain Hastings?" she asked.

The look of cornered fright that filled the tall man's blue and clear eyes was almost amusing in a way. He had finally been discovered after months of hiding and did not know what to say or where to look. He cast his eyes to the hotel rug below the small woman's feet. "I-I..." he stammered.

"It's perfectly all right Arthur," she said coming towards him and placing a fragile hand on his shoulder. "I like you too."

Hastings lifted his head and looked at her with hope that had been renewed. "You do?" he asked.

The woman did not speak, but only nodding, sat on his lap so that she was facing him and then kissed his thin lips. It was a marvellous sensation, Felicity thought: the movement of their lips together until it deepened and she felt it sending those same magnificent jolts of electricity to that special place. The kiss was having the same effect on Arthur she knew; she felt that corresponding place on him growing hard and impatient against her own lap, making it throb a little harder as it wanted to satisfy the cock it felt demanding entrance.

"I'm so sorry!" the man exclaimed but she held a finger to his mouth.

"Don't be," she said.

Lemon climbed off of the Captain's lap, brushing against his needful member. On her feet again, she started to strip as she had done the other night, only this time Arthur was actually in the room and it was not merely pretend. She saw both the man's eyes enlarge and his clothed penis do the same as she performed her little show. By the time, she was standing in front of him completely naked, the tent of Arthur's trousers was quite high and a large wet circle had appeared on them from his growing arousal.

"Stand up Captain Hastings," Felicity ordered, holding out her hand.

Like a good and obedient boy, Arthur Hastings did as he was told and looked on in pleasure as Miss Lemon started to undress him too.

As she removed the man's clothing, the woman enjoyed the sight of his fine and lean body. She touched each of his nipples, causing him to look both embarrassed and delighted. She kissed the space of the chest between them before returning her attention to unbuckling his belt. The erection inside had created an even larger stain on the front of his trousers. She pulled them down and off until she was on her knees in front of the Captain large and dripping penis. It's tip, very much like a mushroom, looked red and sore and she wanted to soothe it in some small way. Not knowing what else to do, she placed the tip inside her mouth and started to suckle it, sweeping her tongue against its opening which dribbled out more of the salty tasting fluid.

Arthur moaned and the secretary knew that whatever she was doing must be right from the fact that the man had thrown his head back to savour the work of her mouth. One hand occupied with stroking the length of the swollen and twitching body part, Felicity's free hand discovered the balls below, already wet from Arthur's precum, and started to carress them langurously.

"Ahh...ahhh...I'm coming!" the man cried out in a husky voice and shot his seed into her mouth.  
Although she was not used to it, Felicity Lemon thought she did a good job of swallowing the copious amount of warm and strange liquid.

"Oh Felicity!" the very pleased man said, stroking her cheek.

Seemingly on a whim, his hand went to her hair and loosened it so it fell on to her pale shoulders.

Feeling her womanhood twitching in its own unanswered need, Felicity Lemon was grateful when, Arthur Hastings lifted her from off of the rug and carried her to the bed. Placing her tenderly on it, the Captain brought his mouth to a protruding nipple and started to suck on it slowly. The action sent the woman into ecstasy as she started to wriggle on the bed, spreading her legs and leaking her own bodily fluid on to the hotel's crisp bedsheet. As Arthur repeated the same action with the other peak, his hand went to her swollen bud and began to rub it between his thumb and finger.

"Ohhhhh...." the woman cried experiencing a feeling she had never felt before but now wanted to feel for the rest of her life.

With his free hand, Arthur went to place it in her wet opening but looked at her in suprise. "You're a virgin?" he asked her in shock.

"Yes," she admitted breathlessly.

She was afraid that this would halt him in his intent but was delighted when he only brought his head to her lap and pressed it into her folds. Felicity gasped as she felt Arthur's tongue gently push into her opening and move around. She grabbed onto a tuft of his light hair as she moaned and squirmed. When he shifted, moving his tongue to her bud and eventually taking it into his mouth to suck, she lost all control, crying out as her body started to convulse violently.

"What was that?" she asked as Arthur took his head from between her thighs and started to kiss her breasts and suck and lick her nipples again.

"I'll tell you later," the Captain said and then started to kiss her.

Both of their fluids still in their mouths, they now mixed together as they kissed, and Felicity Lemon felt Arthur Hasting's once again hardened penis brushing against her stomach. "I want that next please," she whispered, breaking away, wanting to know what the monstrous thing would feel buried deep inside of her.

"It will hurt," the man protested.

With a sly smile, Felicity brought her hand to the penis again and carressed and tugged on it pleasurably.

With an uncontrolled roar, Arthur Hastings acquiesced, bringing it to her opening and pushing it inside. Miss Lemon squirmed, feeling the first tear in her flesh.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked past his bliss.

"Quite fine," Felicity replied. She was in pain but there were wonderful glimpses of pleasure now and then and she wanted nothing more than for Arthur to venture in deeper and answer the need taking a hold of her.

Knowing her want, and suffering from his own, Arthur Hastings thrusted inside. Felicity moaned in suffering but then started to cry out as the man began to move, sliding up and down her tight walls which could gloriously feel his member rubbing delightfully against them and filling her whole.

She turned into a screaming mess of ecstasy on the bed, clawing her lover's back and wrapping her legs around his middle. Gone was the reserved secretary of the famous Belgian Detective. In her place was a passionate woman, enjoying the man she now knew she loved with her whole heart.

"Ahhhh....ohh...Arthur! I love you, Arthur!" she cried out telling him with enflamed words as she started to clench around his penis, drawing from it an offering which was now unleashed inside of her like a small flood.

"And I love you," Hastings confessed into one of her pretty ears as he spurted the last of his seed inside of her.

"What if there's a baby," Felicity Lemon asked, the thought occurring to her suddenly.

"I'll love it just the same," Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead. "But we'll have to get married as soon as possible just incase, I dare say."

"Well I dare say too," Felicity smiled, accepting the man's welcome proposal.

Rolling on to his side, Captain Arthur Hastings held on to Miss Felicity Lemon, whom would not remain a Miss for very much longer, if they both had their say.


End file.
